harlequin streets
by hairflipped
Summary: Awarded with 13 Michelin stars, one of the most influential chef and restaurateur finds herself in a dilemma when she falls for the alluring stranger she generously took in. au/ah. klaroline. kalijah.


A/N: I've had this idea in the back of my mind for a while, but never had the time of writing it. It would mean a lot if I got some feedback about the concept.

_Sypnosis: Awarded with 13 Michelin stars, one of the most influential chef and restaurateur finds herself in a dilemma when she falls for the alluring stranger she generously took in. au/ah. klaroline. kalijah. _

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

_harlequin streets_

"Look, I can see a promising future in this career for you, it's just that you're not experienced with working in the kitchen under pressure," she waved her hands at the crowd of people sitting respectively at their tables as they wait for their food and towards the kitchen where the sous chefs are scurrying quickly under the executive's command, "I'm sorry, but after sweating on _six_ of the customers food while plating their dish, I'm going to have to let you go."

At the age of 24, Caroline Forbes have had many accomplishments in her life. Operating around seven Michelin-awarding restaurants around the world and needless to say, she was a food prodigy. A heaven-sent goddess that took matters into her own hand and became one of the world's most influential chef.

But she's never been an arrogant prude about it and right now, the one thing she can't accomplish easily is breaking it to one of her worker, or ex-worker. Because she has a heart enough to not be mean or rude to people. Bless her kind soul and divin-

"So I'm fired?"

The brown haired man,_ Rafael_, or so it says on his name tag, stood in front of her with tears glistening in his eyes because this job is probably the only thing that is keeping him financed.

Caroline quirked a perfectly arched-eyebrow.

Had she not inquire that? She thought she made it perfectly clear and even as nice as possible. Ugh, why is life so hard.

"Yes," she said, motioning him towards the door of her office.

Caroline sighed when he left, she had been dropping by at one of her recent restaurant in NYC, _Château de Forbes, _when suddenly her executive chef is thrown into her arms, crying about some new recruit and a bunch of people complaining. Honestly, she couldn't hear jack.

But whatever, that's done and over with. It's nearly seven in the evening and she has to meet up with her best friend in less than 30 minutes. Trust me, Katherine Pierce, or Katerina Petrova for that matter, was not a patient woman. Beautiful, cunning, and sly, _yes_. But not patient. So as fast as her _Louboutin's_ could go without tripping, Caroline rushed towards the quaint, but charming café a block down from the restaurant.

Only she did trip. Not over something, but someone for that matter. Great.

"I think you might want to get up now, love," She felt a rich, velvet voice whisper, sending tingles into her ear.

Caroline opened her eyes only to find them staring into another marvelous shade of blue. She was on top of him. Oh. There's something rather hard that her hands are laying on. Oh god. Are those his _abs_? Well, shit.

_"Oh!"_ She squeaked out, red and embarrassed, quickly scrambling up and giving her hand in assistance to the stranger.

If you think that was the end of it, it wasn't. Her own eyes clashed with his clear blue ones, as she began to really take a look at the man. He was taller than her, with unruly blonde curls that had a little edge of grease to it. His scruffy stubble. Shirt spotted with some dirt. Jacket and sweats seemed worn out, judging by the tear.

He seemed homeless.

She frowned at that thought, she felt bad, considering that she was the one that tripped on top of him. Caroline pursed her lips together, there was no money in her wallet. Only her cards. Suddenly remembering her rendezvous with her friend, she piped out a soft apology and quickly dashed down the street she was head towards.

* * *

Inside the café, Katherine was already sitting at a table, sipping some water while waiting for her friend. She heard the bells chime, a sign that someone entered the café.

"Jesus Caroline, way to take your time," Katherine said, stifling a fake yawn, "you know, I could of died of old age because of you."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I'm only five minutes late."

Taking a look at the blonde's semi-disheveled appearance, she grinned, "Let me guess, you just had a quickie."

Finally her best friend is finally getting some action, after that whole incident involving the Lockwood boy. Boy, not man. Boy. Her pride was cut shortly, however.

_"Kat!" _The young chef screeched, earning some turning heads. Caroline suddenly noticed the awkward attention aimed towards her and muttered a quick apology.

Caroline sighed, sometimes she wondered how did she and the Bulgarian beauty become friends in the first place_. _Oh right.

_She met Kat in second grade when Vicki Donovan or whatever shoved her down the slide while the entire class was playing tag. Their teacher was nowhere to be found and_ s_he had big, fat tears rolling down her chubby six-year old cheeks, when suddenly a tiny hand appeared in front of her. _

_"Hey, get up! You're sitting on my sandwich!" The girl in front of her exclaimed. No wonder it felt squishy underneath her. _

_"I-I'm sorry," Caroline hiccuped. Her face and hair is a mess and there's some scratches on her knees from the fall. _

_"That's okay! My stepmom put some green paper in it anyways," the curly, brown haired girl said, scrunching her nose at the mention of the green edibles. _

_"I saw Vicki push you," the girl said, before grabbing a handful of tanbark and throwing it at Vicki Donovan's face, "Vicki Donovan has cooties! I saw her with Connor! Ewww!" _

_Caroline stifled a giggle and looked in awe as everyone in their class scrambled to get away from Bianca, even Richard Riley, the most popular boy in the class. The girl turned back to her with a toothy smile, "My name's Katherine, and we're gonna be friends ok?"_

_The blonde haired girl felt more fat tears coming down her cheeks, only this time in happiness of a new found friend. _

_"H-hey! Eww, you're getting your boogers on my shirt!"_

_Over the next many years, the two became the best of friends. _

_And it was really weird how everyone that ever dared messed with Caroline in their elementary years came up to the blonde herself and apologized profusely with a Snicker's or Reese's as a peace offering. _

"Caroline? Hello!" Katherine snapped her out of her thoughts, "Trouble in paradise?"

Katherine snapped her fingers into her friend's day dreaming gaze. Seriously, Caroline Forbes never strays from her neat and tidy appearance. Weird freak of nature.

"Some new employee caused an uproar today," Caroline says, while sipping on her favorite glass of Vietnamese coffee, failing to mention about the accident she had while rushing over here. Snapping out of her moment, Caroline glanced at her longtime friend, "What's up with you."

The brunette took a bite of her salad, "They're having a banquet _-crunch- _in honor of the Kids Can Learn Foundation's 19th Anniversary _-crunch-_ tomorrow night, and since I'm one of their top donors _-gulp_- they want me to host the opening ceremony."

To say that Katherine Pierce was rich is an understatement. _She was mega flippin' loaded. _It wasn't until her 18th birthday that she found out her real parents, who were deceased when she was young, were founders of the billion-dollar oil company in Bulgaria, _Petrova_. And it also wasn't until her 18th birthday that she gained her birthrights, which granted her access to not only the company, but also the money that comes with it. Not that she needed the money, seeing as she was already a famous contender in the world of women's _muay thai_.

But taking over companies and business and economics weren't her thing, nor is being a snobby rich brat. So instead, she donates to charities and volunteer for kid's benefit foundations in hopes of teaching and training kids to be mini-fighters and kick ass someday in their life.

"By the way, you're going to be my plus one."

Caroline chokes, "What?! What if I have plans!"

Katherine scoffs, "Please. The only plans you have is dodging the Food Network and how much they want you to make a special guest appearance on _Iron Chef_ or something."

"I'm considering it," Caroline says, "I mean _Master Chef Jr S2_, is starting soon and Gordon's been very nice about asking me to be a guest judge."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "You're hot and single and not ready to mingle, but that doesn't matter."

"Is that suppose to help?"

"The point is, dear Caroline, is that we're going to look hot."

"Kat! You know I haven't been out since I dumped Tyler."

Katherine pouts.

Caroline stares.

Pouts.

"Think of the kids!"

Stares.

"Please? Pretty please?"

Pouts.

"I haven't seen you in months ever since you opened your new restaura-"

_"Okay fine!"_

Grins.

Sighs.

It's nearly nine in the evening and they're getting ready to leave. Caroline takes a step out the door, but not before she heard the she-devil's screech.

_"Tomorrow night!"_

* * *

Elsewhere, Niklaus Mikaelson is sitting on an empty street. Having a woman, _no_ not just any woman, _Caroline Forbes_ suddenly colliding into him caused quite the stir of emotions in him.

_Her soft skin, small hands, beautiful eyes, and temping lips._

He would have to be an idiot to not know who Caroline Forbes was. Everyone knew her. Hailing from England, he even knew her. But he shook his head, it was an honor to even be near her. Who was he, to think he could possibly get a chance with her?

He was a bum, on the streets.

Technically speaking, he did have a home. Although him and his brother, Elijah, fled from their home in England because of their abusive father. It's been nearly two months after their great escape, but luck is nowhere to be found.

They didn't have a single cent on them, because their father had cut them off of the family funding. Renting an apartment nearing the cheaper and less luxurious areas, Klaus made a decent amount of money by selling his paintings, however that only got them so far.

Rent became more demanding, time came and go.

Elijah was fortunate enough to find a job, but it wasn't enough to support himself, much less the both of them. And although he would never say it, Klaus cared for his brother, and with that he left their tiny apartment only packing a small amount of food and clothes and went on his own way. It's been two days since he left.

He dropped by yesterday just to assure the elder brother that he's doing okay on his own, which is a straight out lie. But he would never tell Elijah that. The older brother was worried enough.

Feeling a tiny speck of wetness on his cheek, he look up towards the sky.

Fucking great.

He's cold and on the streets and it's starting to rain. There's no shelter or places that would take him in at this time. Klaus growled and tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

Just his luck.

* * *

Caroline grumbled as she held her bag on top of her head, rushing through the impeding rain. What in the world was she thinking, taking her time to walk from her condo? She remembers.

_Take a walk, Katherine says. It's good for you, Katherine says.  
_

No. Right now, it's _Gucci_ that's getting wet, and it's _Gucci_ that is going to be ruined by the time she gets home.

It wasn't until after her train of thoughts that she notices the same curly blonde hair from earlier, the same stubble, and the same man. From earlier. She knows he's homeless, otherwise he wouldn't be in this area at this time, at this state.

Caroline doesn't know who the man is, or if he's done anything terrible in his life, but she knows that no one deserves to sit through this. So putting on her winning-smile, she strides toward the man.

"Hi!"

Klaus barely hears anything, the sound of the pounding rain drowns out everything. It wasn't until he hears her voice and looks up, only to find the same woman that has been plaguing his thoughts ever since she clashed into him earlier in the evening.

_She looks like a goddess-_

_beautiful, strong, and full of light._

"I-I'm the one that bumped into you earlier today," Caroline says, but she doesn't really know what she's saying. But with one look into his eyes, she feels a nudging feeling that she can somehow _trust_ him.

Trust him not to be a thief, or a serial killer, or anyone dangerous for that matter.

She inhales, and extends her hand towards him.

"Come with me," she breathes.

Klaus doesn't know what's happening, all he knows is that he is suddenly holding her hand and walking away from his little spot in the sidewalk.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: And that concludes the first chapter! Constructive feedback are always welcomed.


End file.
